


Never Alone

by kristannashoe



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristannashoe/pseuds/kristannashoe
Summary: Kristoff and Anna's Wedding! THIS IS JUST A SHORT STORY!
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 3





	1. Never Alone - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I wrote this a little while ago and thought I'd share on here! Just how I imagined the Kristanna wedding short... IF WE EVER GET ONE!

**Anna POV**   
  


I couldn't believe my eyes as I watched out at the sea from soon-to-be Kristoff and I's balcony. The most beautiful assortment of colors painted the sky as the rising sun climbed its way north. I must have never seen a sunrise judging by how in awe of it I am, and I am never awake this early. Maybe it's the chocolate fondue I had last night or the unhealthy amount of soup I ate.   
Or... maybe it's the fact that...

I hear a familiar five-knock sequence from my bedroom door.

My heart leaps within my chest as I trot over towards the door. I quickly open it and I see a glowing Elsa smiling from ear to ear.

"Happy wedding day, sis", she speaks warmly and I wrap my arms around her.

I squeal, "Ah! I can't believe it! Today's going to be perfect!"

"Congratulations, Anna!", I hear another voice from behind Elsa.

"Thank you, Honeymaren!", I squeeze her in a quick hug.

"So where do we start?! I say we eat a big breakfast all together and then we can set the tables and...", I begin to speak.

"Anna, you can't be seen before the wedding!", Elsa stops my happy train of thought.

"Wait what? Why?", I ask as I am already pulling on my cape over my dress.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding", Honey steps in with Elsa.

Elsa nods along, "Don't you worry about a thing, you know your people will take care of everything"

"All you need to worry about is getting married", Honey smiles with cheeks all rosy.

"Yes. Besides, you have to get ready! You aren't getting married in this thing..", Elsa says as she begins to whirl her hands and flurries of magic flow from her fingers. I feel myself get slightly taller with heels appearing on my feet.

My royal gown begins to change into a beautiful long white dress with tool lining the skirt. I look in the mirror and I see my cape glisten as it transforms into a long beautiful veil with the Arendellian floral pattern glimmer with gold in sewn crystals. The beading on the V-neck line tickled as her magic knitted each and every detail.

I don't believe my eyes as I gaze upon my sister's masterpiece.

"Oh Elsa... it's beautiful. How did you know?", I say touching the priceless fabric of my sleeves.

"Anna, you used to tell me everything through that door", Elsa comes over to where I am standing in front of the mirror.

My crown in her hands, she looks down at it with great reverence, "A queen deserves all of her dreams on her wedding day"

The first strike of emotion hits me on this very important day of my life; a day in which our parents will not be present. I can't help but choke back cries as tears begin to slip from my eyes.

I see it in her eyes too.

"Elsa.. will you.. will you walk me down the aisle today? So you're kinda with me the whole time?", I partially giggle as I wipe my running nose.

"Oh Anna, of course", she says as our hug tightens with one last squeeze. I pull back and look into her blue eyes that were welling up now. I look at her grin that is the most genuine I have ever seen on her. The happiness she carries from living in the enchanted forest is all I could ever want for her.

"Let's finish getting you ready", Elsa lays a hand on my cheek. I am then powdered and painted with small touches of makeup as Honeymaren helps to pin my hair. 

_________

My nerves seemed to strain against my beating heart as I find it difficult to gulp down my swig of water. I sit alone in a little room off to the side of the entrance to where me, Elsa, our father and all other royals of Arendelle were crowned.

I could hear the crowds filling the reverent chapel in loads as I continue my endless stare on the wall with a single mirror. My reflection revealed a woman that has walked out a different story than what I have read in any of my books. My hair in a neat bun on the back of my head as the veil flows from beneath it. My crown sat proudly on my head as it popped with its brilliance due to the white gown.

I find myself walking towards the mirror as I examine the beautiful job my sister did on the details of the veil that covered my face.

I can't help but feel uncomfortable at the closed door behind me, with all the noise happening on the other side. My already anxious heart ached a little to be out there welcoming my people to my wedding.

But, no one is to see the bride before the wedding.

Elsa will be along momentarily to walk me out when it's time, but she's making sure all is set and ready for my ceremony.

I wonder how the groom is doing.

Kristoff.

Is he okay?

I better go check on him..

No! Anna you need to relax I'm sure he is doing just fine.

Oh my goodness I miss him.

I haven't seen him since last night and it's already been too long.

I wonder how he's holding up with everything.

Is he?

No...

Could he be having second thoughts? Maybe all of this is too much for him, with me becoming Queen and all. There's a lot of people out there. He didn't have to dress up too fancy, I told him I didn't mind whatever he wore, just to look clean.

Anna. You're overreacting, everything is fine.

My heart begins to pound harder in my chest as I breathe short breaths of endless mind-tossing.

I pick up the front of my dress and try to peek my eye through the key-hole of the wooden door. I anxiously try to look around as thorough as possible. I see Elsa greeting everyone and Olaf shaking the hands of every soul that came through the doors. He is dressed in his best attire once again and I can't help but giggle to myself.

How wonderful all of this is.

And... I'm behind the door.

The annoying subconscious takes over again and I find myself falling backwards onto the chair I was previously seated on.

A sudden crash startles me as I squeal in fear, "Ahhh!"

The foyer of the chapel goes silent.

"Wait is that Anna in there? Is she alright?!", I hear the voice of the man I adore with all of my being.

The man I'm marrying today. My chest aches with a void I didn't know I had. His presence outside this door was enough for me to feel like I was the most important person in the room, even though he can't see me.

"Kristoff! You can't go in there! You can't see her yet", Elsa stands in front of the door where I can't see anything again. I couldn't see Kristoff to begin with, but now I for sure can't peek at my husband to be.

"I just want to make sure she's okay", he presses.

Awe.

"I'll check on her. Get in your spot for the precession!", Elsa demands as a late queen would.

"Anna, is everything okay?", Elsa opens the door.

"Yeah... I just... tripped. Broke a vase...", I sheepishly tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

She quickly closes the door behind her and holds my hands.

"Are you alright?", she lifts my chin.

Oh sugar, why am I so emotional today. This is so much pressure.

"No.. I'm.. lonely in here", I barely speak as her eyes shape the form of love and understanding.

"Anna, you're never alone. Especially after today, more so than before, you will always have Kristoff by your side. I may be far away, but I will always be here for you. I'm sorry I left you in here, I just figured you needed a few minutes", she hugs me.

"Oh it's not your fault Elsa, but you know me... I want what's on the other side of the door", I smirk and her glowing skin brightens with a humorous glare.

A single strike of the organ sends chills down my spine, signaling the start of the wedding.

One of Elsa's eyebrows raises, "Then let's go see what's on the other side of that door".

I have to purse my lips to withhold my excitement and tears as beautiful music begins to play.

Elsa linked her arm with mine as a beautiful bouquet of purple and pink flowers is placed in my hands by Honeymaren.

I am lead behind closed doors where Olaf has a basket of flowers and Sven has the rings on a pillow between his teeth.

"Anna?", Olaf looks up at me with his adorable eyes.

"Hi, Olaf", I blush.

"You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen... in fact, you must be because I've never seen a bride", he says with great pride and I can't help but giggle.

"Thank you, you look nice too", I bow.

"Go on you two! It's your turn!", Elsa pushes them through the doors and it's soon my turn.

"Oh my gosh. This is it", I begin to panic again.

"Anna, you'll be fine. Just focus on why you're doing this", she says as she motions for the two door-men to be ready to open the masses of cherry wood.

The music swiftly changes as the doors slowly creak open and my subjects rise to their feet.

Then.

Then I lock eyes with the reason I am doing all of this. Tears immediately spill from them as I can't keep my composure myself.

I make my way down to my reason for doing everything always, Kristoff.


	2. Never Alone - Part 2

**Kristoff POV**

My breathing is stumbling upon seeing Anna being revealed behind those double doors. The radiance of her smile could be seen across the room. The tears in her eyes could move a stone cold brute. Her gown perfectly accenting her beauty, the gold in the veil making her eyes sparkle, the smile on her face making my insides flip outward; all aspects of her make me weak in my knees.

My queen approaches me in the swiftest way and I feel like it would never come, but here she is standing before me in all her royal glory.

How on earth did I land the queen of Arendelle? The bravest, most kind, and spunky person I have ever met is standing before me as my bride today. She sees the tears leaving my eyes as her thoughtful glance gave me concern.

"You look... beautiful", I say as her small, gentle hands are placed in mine.

"You too", she says with raving eyes.

The officiator begins to speak in his rhythmic tone that recited the traditions of a marriage ceremony. It acted as a noise in my ear, almost distracting me from looking at Anna.

Every now and then I would raise an eyebrow at her with specific parts of the meaning of marriage speech. Her cheeks would blush wildly and her head tilted to the side as her shoulders reached for her ears.

"Do you, Queen Anna of Arendelle take Kristoff, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?", he asks her.

I see her eyes sparkle at the question, as long as I've known Anna, I know this is a question she has waited her whole life to answer.

Adorably, she softens her eyes and lifts up her chin in a royal manner, "I do", sending my stomach in a churned up mess. I can't believe this.

"And do you, Lord Kristoff of Arendelle take Queen Anna, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?", he turns to me. My torso feels as if it's doubled-up in endless knots. I can't catch my breath. Come on Kristoff, what are you doing? It's two words.

Anna shoots me a very subtle terrified glare.

"I do", I nearly squeak as I clear my throat, following.

Anna's face relaxes and she smirks with a joy I don't think I've seen before.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Bjorgman! You may kiss the bride!", the man shouts and the room erupts in zeal and praise.

Anna's hands are still in mine, and she slowly approaches me.

Huh, uh. Not on our wedding day.

I push her hands aside and a confused Anna is taken aback. I grip her waist and pull her in for a kiss that I had been dying to steal since we parted the night before. Especially after seeing how elegant and lovely she looks in her gown. My bride. My... wife.

Anna is my wife.

I pull away, much to her disappointment and we turn towards the audience.

Anna throws a fist in the air and begins to giggle wildly. I take her hand and we make our way back up the aisle. She consistently curtsies and thanks her people for being here today.

The double doors are shut behind us as the guests of the wedding will be lead out another door into the courtyard for the reception. Anna and I will go get a photograph while they wait and have beverages.

"Kristoff! We're married!", she jumps excitedly and aggressively wraps her arms around my neck. The hunger behind her kiss pulls me out of the room in my mind.

I chuckle as I gaze into her eyes, "Yes we are"

Anna looks as if she wants to cry and I immediately turn to worry.

"What is it, my love?", I gently caress her slightly flushed cheek.

"I'm just so happy. Happy that you're with me... and, I know for sure I'll never be alone", she weakly smiles and looks down to the right. She recognized my hesitation in my "I do", which wasn't hesitation at all. I just couldn't form words for a moment. I still find it impossible that I am standing before my wife.

I lift her chin and lay a soft kiss on her soft, pink lips that I find so desirable.

"Anna. I will love you with all of the days I have. I am here right by your side, no matter what", I reassure and her dismay seemed to fade. I pull her into my arms and her embrace brings a steady beat to my chest.

All of my life. I get to do this all of my life.

"Yes, King Kristoff of Arendelle. You will need to be by my side to help me", she smiles.

I almost fall backwards, "K-king?"

The lump in my throat that I thought I got over has returned ten-fold.

"Yes! Once you became my husband... you're king", she tightens her fists and dances excitedly.

"That's... great! I don't know what to say!", I grin at my ecstatic bride.

"Oh don't worry, we'll handle all that after the honeymoon", she kisses me again and my interest is returned to where it should be.

"Our honeymoon... eight days, you... me... and nothing but..."

"Your majesties, the artist is ready for you", a man opens the doors to the hall.

I feel my face flush with embarrassment as Anna giggles, squeezing my hand.

I flinch at her nonchalantly pinching my butt before she gracefully walks over to the entrance. I bite my lips in attempt to hide the bashful smile that was clearly plastered across my face. 

____________

The sun was setting as the courtyard lanterns were being lit. Anna and I's brief interactions, due to trying to thank everyone, was filled with secret pokes and squeezes. Music played and the life of my surroundings seemed to fill me with exhilaration that I found foreign yet, wonderful. These people aren't just here for Anna, they're here for me too. I get a sense of uneasiness at the thought of these people are now my subjects.

I... am king.

Anna is the high ruler, but in the matter of seven years, I have gone from lowly ice dealer to King of Arendelle. I gulp deeply as I feel frail arms snake their way around my waist. Anna's small hands place themselves on my chest as she tightly hugs me from behind. The orange diamond on her hand sparkled with the flickering of the flames in the lanterns. My heart races once again at the thought of her being my wife.

I put my hand over hers and look down at the golden band on my ring finger. I am her husband.

"Hey, honey", she peeps from behind me.

I turn towards her and pull her close to me. The dusk of our wedding day glimmered in her eyes, complimenting the warmness of her smile with lightly painted freckles on her rosy cheeks. She is a masterpiece. I don't know much about it, but if there was a definition of a pure, priceless work of art, it is Anna.

The echo of clanking glasses was heard all around, making my nerves shiver.

"Kiss her!", I hear Ryder's voice from across the dance floor. He was with Sven, who was using his hoof to motion for me to follow suit.

Anna smirks as I dip her back towards the ground and plant a sloppy, yet passion kiss on her lips.

"Mm", she lightly moans in surprise as she has to catch her crown from falling off. The party goes wild as I lift her back up and she covers her mouth in laughter. I straighten her crown as both of us blush.

I see Elsa from my peripheral vision clapping with a smirk as if to say she knows I've done worse. 

My attention is on Anna once again as her gaze shifted immensely. There was a certain glossiness in her eyes that craved more of what just happened. I know exactly what those clear and pleading eyes can say and do to me.

"Can we leave now?", Anna whispers.

"Not yet, feisty pants. We haven't even cut the cake", I say holding her chin. A slight pout is seen as her bottom lip slips forward.

I lay a quick kiss on her pursed bottom lip and pull her towards the dessert table, "but we can make it go by quicker, if you'd like?"

"I knew I married you for a reason", she cheerfully intertwines our fingers and wraps her other arm around my bicep.


	3. Never Alone - Part 3

**Anna POV**   
  


_My surroundings seemed to echo with a voice that I was all too familiar with. The ache in my chest was almost suffocating as I endured the atmosphere of the room. The bleakness of the navy blue walls were agonizing to be immersed in. I feel my body begin to fold within itself._

_The window on the far side of the room stood large as if I were a child. The windowsill mocked as if it were a place of refuge, looking out on what lies on the other side of its cold glass._

_My body is paralyzed and I feel as if my joints are being forced to turn to what my back was facing._

_My stomach falls through my feet and onto the floor as I gaze upon the terrorizing stature of the wooden and dark door that seemed to crush me with its power._

_I find myself pounding on the painted mohogany that closed me off from what lie out there._

_The tightness in my chest becomes unbearable, for I've felt this pain only once before. The paralysis taking over my each and every muscle and nerve endings until it reaches my throat as if I were to..._

"Anna? ANNA?"

I feel strong protective hands on my arms. My eyes snap open and I see an exhausted Kristoff looking up at me. He immediately wraps his arms around my bare torso and forcefully, yet gently demands my eye-contact.

"Was it the dream again?", he softly whispers.

Everything within me is stirred with anger and brokenness.

I can't help but burst into tears. I bury my face in Kristoff's chest, his few chest hairs ticking my nose. I see my tears fall on his flushed skin and I feel absolutely stupid.

"Shhh, I'm here 'An'. You're not alone", he kindly whispers as his fingers trail lightly on my spine, soothing the nerves I still felt from the dream.

"I'm so sorry...", I barely make out as I am a sobbing mess.

"For what my love?"

"Just... it's our wedding night and I feel like I'm ruining it.."

"Ruining it? Baby, we were sleeping", he chuckles beneath my body and I am reminded that we are still bare.

"I know that... but I just wanted it all to be right. My nightmare had to barge into the perfect night we were having", I look up with beating eyes.

He gives me a Kristoff look with furrowed eyebrows and a playful grin, "Anna. You did not ruin anything. I am here with you and that's all I could ever want"

His fingers now trailing further than my back. I dry the last of my tears and lightly twirl my fingers on the soft skin of his chest. My left leg intertwined with his two and my right leg up slightly, resting against his hip.

"I love you", is all he says after several moments of staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Kristoff", I say as I lay my head down again. Each beat of his heart that I felt on my cheek slowly took away all angst I had. The feeling of his strong arms surrounding me felt like a home and I never wanted to leave. I drop my arms to his sides and I hold on for dear life.

"Come here", he whispers as he begins to roll over on his side. He pulls me even further into him as I am practically being cradled. His size is double mine and I adore every bit of it. I look up at the love of my life and the dimness of the room didn't hide the gentle desire in his hazel eyes. Yearning and sympathy poured from them and due to me being so far away, I could only kiss his neck.

A deep throated moan emerges and it makes the hairs on my body stand straight up.

"Easy, feisty"

"You know I don't have that kind of patience", I snort as he rolls his eyes.

He dips his head down to kiss me rather harshly, but I could care less. Hunger communicates itself at the eagerness of his tongue. I gladly oblige as he pulls me closer, if it were at all possible. 

I desired to be closer and closer to him until we eventually mesh into one being; our lips moving in sync as our body's followed suit.   
  


~~~~~~~  
  


"Faster, Sven!", I shout from the sled as I put my feet up on the front of it.

Kristoff doesn't even flinch at my statement or my action as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"So why is Sven going with us?", I groan and look up at Kristoff with a pouty lip.

"Okay, Queen Anna quit whining", he says.

"I hate it when you call me that", I cross my arms.

"All the more reason, your majesty", he retorts.

"Hey, I just want to be alone with you, YOUR HIGHNESS. Is that too much to ask?"

"I told you, Ryder is meeting us at the estate and he will take Sven to the Enchanted Forest to be with the other reindeer for the week", he finally answers my question.

"Oh that's right. Ugh, I'm sorry, there's so much on my mind with the kingdom I forgot you told me that", I feel guilty now.

"I know, my love. But don't worry, I'll be there to help", He wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Oh yeah! About that...", I awkwardly twiddle my thumbs.

"What?"

"You get a coronation", I smile.

"What?! I do?!", he is startled at my words.

"Yes! You'll be crowned King of Arendelle upon our arrival home", I say putting a loving hand on his thigh.

"Oh. That's so soon, why didn't you tell me?", he asks and I'm a little put off at the intensity of his words.

"Honey, I only found out yesterday morning. While I was signing my portion of the marriage seal, one of the dukes told me"

"Oh alright. I'm sorry.. I'm just..  
nervous", he stiffly sits in the seat of the sled.

I can't help but hop up and kiss his cheek, "I am too darling. All the time. But... like you said, were never alone. We do it together", I smile and his anxious expression fades.

We kiss briefly upon the sudden stop of the sleigh.

We look up at the large estate in front of our eyes. The dark stone of the home's design was mysterious and beautiful. The flowers in the windows seemed to make it feel inviting. I am overwhelmed with zeal as I squeal to myself.

"Come on! Don't just sit here!", I grab Kristoff's hand.

"There's the happy couple!", I hear a familiar voice behind.

"Ryder!", Kristoff stops me and goes to greet his friend.

"Hey, thanks for taking care of Sven. Although, I think he'll have more fun than we will", he chuckles.

I honestly HIGHLY doubt that.

"No problem. Do you need help with the stuff?"

"Nah, we got it", Kristoff throws a hand.

"Alright then, come on buddy", Ryder unhooks Sven from the sled. He happily trots off with the Northuldra member, but gives us a face with raised eyebrows before heading off.

I giggle uncontrollably as I find myself staring at my husband.

His eyes soften as the silence around us was more comforting than a soft blanket by the fire in winter.

"Just you and me", he smirks.

"You and me"

He sweeps me off my feet bridal-style and he carries me towards the beautiful place we get to call home for the next week.


End file.
